To evaluate additional water-soluble, active antitumor organoplatinum complexes, which are being synthesized with support from NCI contract Y01-CM-60102, in combination with cyclophosphamide plus several third antitumor agents (hydroxyurea, methotrexate, 5-fluorouracil, cytosin arabinoside, and others) against advanced (day 3) L1210 leukemia in BDF1 mice to determine those regimens which yield greatest percent increases in life span and largest number of cures (greater than 60-day survival) in this metastatic, highly predictive model.